


A Day Aside

by Megane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Character Study, Description Heavy, Gen, Humour, Male- Female Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: While Geralt is on vacation in Novigrad, Dettlaff and Regis serve as his hosts. It's always nice to have him around, but while he's gone off to tend to his own things, Regis sets aside time to connect with other people in his life as well.





	A Day Aside

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as [_Languid Mornings_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323188). To that effect, I think the beginning of this actually constitutes as a 'languid morning'. An equally pleasant one though in a different way.

The shower water running upstairs served as pleasant background noise while Regis attentively watched his eggs cooking in his scratched up pan. He closed his eyes in a slow blink and sighed softly through his nose. The eggs popped; he stared down at the pan through his lashes. The yolks were still wonderfully round, but the whites were still a bit runny. He tilted the pan slowly, watching as the yolks shuddered and shifted before sliding ever so lazily in the direction he was tilting. He held the angle, eyes opening just a fraction more as he watched. The yolks maintained their shape, even when he set the pan back down a few seconds later. Pleased, he began to sprinkle down parsley and bacon bits.

The water cut off overhead, and Regis was slow to pull the eggs off the burner. He added a bit of shredded cheese, a hint of red peppers, and a touch more salt. Just to his liking. He turned off the heat with one hand and lifted the pan with the other. Another slight wiggle; the yolks jiggled but didn’t break. Cooked to perfection. He lifted up his spatula from its resting place and carefully removed his eggs from the pan. He added them onto an awaiting bed of lettuce which had been gently seasoned with a pepper puree. Breakfast had taken him close to an hour to make, but everything had been prioritised; the hot foods, of course, had been saved for last so that they could maintain their freshness.

Years ago, he never would have expected this would be how he spent his mornings. Cooking had become an unexpected pleasure for him, and though he didn’t indulge as lavishly as this often, he savoured the times he could with great relish. Before he found joy in the activity, he would entertain his guests and friends with trips out to restaurants or order something in. Or he would go over to someone else’s house where the routine was more or less the same. No one seemed to mind, of course. Not many people were in the mood for shelling out meals every night. Shani, to his note, was the only exception for a while. She used to cook all the time, but with her medical career starting to take off rather suddenly and very positively, she was finding less and less time.

But for the people he could spend time with that cooked — Zoltan being a prime example that came to his mind — he found that there was a special pleasure in a well-made home cooked meal. Over time, with his curiosity and interest both piqued by the homemade dishes he was able to sample, Regis decided to take a stab at it himself. And sooner than he knew, he was standing in his kitchen painstakingly deliberating the right kind of garnish to go on his evening meal. Wonderful how things worked out…

Free from any food, Regis lifted the pan above his head and twisted it in the light. Making breakfast this morning hadn’t been an entirely seamless ordeal, and he was curious as to why. There were a number of scratches on the surface, some rough discolourations and others having developed over time. Regis squinted his eyes as he noticed a rough texture just off to the bottom right that he knew would drive him mad if he couldn’t get rid of it. He lowered the pan and began scratching at it idly. It raked against his nail, the sound tough and a bit unpleasant. Regis’ mouth squiggled in displeasure, and he let out a soft grunt. Ah, well. He had best leave it for now; otherwise, he’d be messing with it all morning. He set the pan down on an unused stove eye and took up the two plates waiting for him on the counter.

As he began walking towards the circular dining table, he heard slow, heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Regis paused and looked out the open kitchen doorway to see Dettlaff.

“Morning.”

“Good morning…”

“I trust you’ve rested well.”

Upon receiving a vague grunt, Regis looked down at the plates and continued, “Breakfast is ready when you are. I suggest you hurry, though.” With a smile, he glanced to Dettlaff once more. “I made your favourites.”

Dettlaff rubbed the towel against the side of his head in lazy passes; his eyes lowered down to the plates Regis was holding. His blink was equally as slow, and then he lifted his chin. Turning away, he said, “I’ll be there shortly.”

“Right. Juice or water?”

“Juice. And then a coffee.”

Regis chuckled and continued on his path as Dettlaff did. “See you in a bit.”

He set the table with the plates then drinkware, and finally glass pitchers of juice and water. Afterwards, he returned to the counter, his focus set on their makeshift barista setup. He added a mix of three parts dark beans and one part blonde to their coffee grinder. His hearing always grated a little when he turned the device on, but it never bothered him enough to say anything about it. He waited, counting away the seconds in the back of his mind until the freshly ground beans were ready. He added just the right amount of coffee to the point (and then always just a bit more) before leaving the pot to brew.

It wouldn’t be long before the aroma filled the air and caused his stomach to churn with hunger. It always happened, but he allowed it. This was all part of his and Dettlaff’s routine by this point. He wasn’t quite as fond of coffee, save some very special mixtures, but smelling it in the air was just enough to wake him up as having a sip himself.

Regis made himself comfortable at the dining table with a newspaper article from a few years ago. Someone in Temeria had overcome a nasty case of gangrene with a near miraculous discovery. Something that went outside of standard medicine’s purview. Though the article covered nearly three pages, it was still truncated in its briefing. Regis could tell that there were details being missed or left behind, certain facts being glossed over. Even now, in the years that had passed, there still wasn’t much that had been published about this discovery outside of how it was discovered and its application. But its practicality? Its potential? That was what was causing the medical world to murmur under its breath and buzz with excitement.

How mysterious. He would love to learn more… He wondered if this would come up again in a future conference or if he would have to pull some favours to speak to the source himself. He rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip lazily.

“Reading it again?” Dettlaff asked by way of announcing himself entering the room.

“It’s still fascinating to me,” Regis admitted as he began folding the paper. “‘Miraculous discoveries’ are a dime a dozen these days, what with the way technology has progressed, but something about this seems truly novel.” He bent to one side to drop the newspaper down into his basket against the wall. Sitting upright once more, he cupped his hands around his empty glass. “Ah. Dettlaff.”

“Mn?” The taller man hummed, his back to Regis as he waited for his coffee.

“Do you think I could trouble you with a favour?” Dettlaff barely glanced over his shoulder. Permission to continue. “Geralt says the annex’s pipes are backed up again. Could you look into that when you get a chance, if you don’t mind?”

“Backed up again?” Dettlaff muttered to himself as he reached behind the coffee pot to grab one of the upside down mugs. “I’m starting to think he does something.”

Regis laughed. “Methinks those pipes are just old. But it’s just as likely that he would do something to get under your skin.”

He teased, of course, though Geralt could have childishly petty moments. Thankfully, he wasn’t usually the type get private property involved. With a sigh, Dettlaff’s shoulders slumped; he removed the coffee pot to pour himself a drink.

“I’ll look into it. After we finish our breakfast and such.”

“Excellent. I’ll text him to let him know.”

“Don’t. Just in case I want to start a tab on him.” Behind him, Regis laughed. Dettlaff reset the pot. “Let me assess the damage, and then you can reach out.”

“Will do. But come. Breakfast is getting cold.”

“Already there.”

Dettlaff drank as he walked over to join Regis. The small tap of his index finger against his mug served as a silent sign of his approval. He sat down across from Regis and poured them both a glass of juice. From there, it wasn’t long before the two of them were engrossed in their meals. They ate with no haste, though Regis was naturally a faster eater than Dettlaff was. He didn’t feel hurried; it was just… his rhythm, he supposed. They spoke about anything and nothing, as was their style. Their discussions always hit the same two topics before drifting off into other things. Regis set his knife diagonally on his plate, and then he set his fork tongs down on top of it. He pushed his plate aside before cupping his juice between his hands. Dettlaff talked about a strange dream at length, and Regis debated again—mostly with himself by now—if he wanted to go to that doctor’s retreat at the end of the year. He was promised a role as a speaker, but he was still dancing on the edge about it.

“The time is swiftly approaching,” Dettlaff said calmly as he parted a piece of eggs and toast to bring up to his mouth.

“I know,” Regis replied, his gaze drifting outwards to the sunny day beyond their windows.

As was typical for their mornings, when both of their plates were clean, Dettlaff silently offered to clean. He collected what was dirty, balancing the dishes with grace. When Regis gave his token protests, Dettlaff stared him down into silence. Regis merely laughed it off and stood up from his chair to go sit in the window nook.

“Any plans for the day?” Dettlaff asked as he ran his hands through soapy water.

“Heading to the park, I think, and then Triss and Ciri are taking me to the museum.”

Dettlaff hummed. “How sweet.”

“And you?” Regis looked at his companion’s back.

“I’ll stay inside for a time; I’ve some things to study.”

“Careful.” Regis smiled lazily. “Geralt’s planning on staying in as well. It’s likely that he’s going to cause you trouble.”

Dettlaff laughed, though it was more of a breath, a warm exhalation as he looked over his shoulder. “He can try.”

“I’m sure he will.” Regis’ voice carried his laugh before he took another drink from his glass. He looked out the window again.

Time passed, though he didn’t know to what measure, and he heard his cell phone go off from where he left it in the living room this morning. He excused himself with a soft voice before exiting the kitchen. He didn’t reach his phone until its second to last ring, but he was pleased to see the name on the caller ID: _Cirilla_.

Regis swiped to receive and then put her on speaker, “Yes, dear Ciri?”

_“Regis! Good morning!”_

“Morning. You’re in high spirits.”

_“I’m still riding my high from last night. I got in contact with an old friend of mine. Has Geralt ever told you anything about the an Craites?”_

“I’ve had the pleasure of meeting the father once by happenstance with Geralt some time ago,” Regis replied as he sat down on the couch. He drew up a leg and set his phone on his knee. “But that was a one off time. I haven’t heard much about them since.”

_“Ah, there’s a lot to say, but we all kind of fell out of touch a few years ago. I ran into her last night during a live stream, of all things, she has this way of expressing herself that really stands out. I shot her — oh, Cerys, by the way! — a message, and she responded back. We spent hours catching up.”_

“Sounds wonderful.”

_“It is! It’s so good to hear how she’s doing, but. Ah. Sorry, haha… That isn’t why I called.”_

Regis smiled warmly. “It’s alright, Ciri. How can I trouble you?”

_“I wanted to make sure you were still up for later.”_

“I am.”

_“Great! Triss and I had to reschedule things a bit. Yennefer, between the two of us, got us all turned around. So we’re going to the exhibit at two instead of six-thirty. I hope that doesn’t mess things up any?”_

“Not at all. I planned to idle the hours away doing nothing particularly special. You’ve done me the favour of saving me from myself.”

 _“Geralt’s always called me a hero,”_ Ciri replied, laughing. _“But that’s great. We’ll be picking you up at about one thirty-ish. Traffic’s supposed to get bad that way.”_

“Then I’ll be ready at twelve with bells on.”

Ciri laughed, brighter this time. _“Alright. I’ll be in touch, and if you don’t hear anything from me, Triss’ll give you a buzz.”_

“Looking forward to it. Talk to you soon, Ciri.”

_“Later!”_

Regis let her be the one to hang up as he finished off the rest of his drink. He set his glass and then his phone to the side before lacing his fingers together and stretching. He groaned softly, soft pops sounded off in each of his shoulders and then somewhere along his arms. Dettlaff joined him at this point, finding his own place in the armrest to the right of the couch.

“And so, there go your plans for the park.” Regis gave a light smile, his attention set on the wall straight across from where he was sitting.

“Hmm. Yes. Whatever will those birds do without my presence there to take up space on a bench.”

Dettlaff responded with a hum as well. “Whatever indeed.” He drew up a leg, resting an ankle on his knee. He made a vague gesture towards Regis. “She sounded lively as ever.”

“Very. Dare, I even say more so. She’s been happier after leaving Nilfgaard. A part of me thinks she’s just traveling around to spend all of Emhyr’s savings.”

“Would you blame her?”

“Not at all. The best way to send him a message would be, in fact, through his money.”

“I see.” Dettlaff steepled his fingers together and sank back in his seat. He set his gaze low to the coffee table, but he was more staring through the object more than he was looking at it. “So, that means you’re free this evening, yes?”

“As it happens.”

“Then I can extend you an invitation to have dinner at Tost with Geralt and me.”

Regis’ brows shot up. “You were planning to have dinner with him without me?”

Dettlaff’s gaze lifted sharply, and he pressed his fingers together idly before stilling again. He kept his face even as he said, “To talk about Beauclair, yes. Though I admit, having you there would be nice. You’d be a mediary figure to keep me from poisoning his drink should his advice be too unsavoury for me.”

Regis laughed and swiped a hand in the air at Dettlaff, who gave his own ghost of a smile. “No, but thank you. I appreciate it. I’ll probably grab a panini from down the way and make myself comfortable until you two come home.”

“Suit yourself. I’ll bring you back something if the menu proves to be worth it.”

“Grab me a dessert regardless, and I’ll consider it a favour done.”

Dettlaff nodded his head slowly; his attention turned back towards the table again. After an extended but not unwelcome silence, he stood up with a sigh in his body.

“Alright. I’m heading to the annex.”

“Oh dear.” Regis watched his friend go before tilting his head back against the couch to continue following Dettlaff’s movements. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Or if I need someone to witness the damage.” Dettlaff made a motion with his hand that could, in some way, count as a wave. “You’ll be the first to know either way.”

“Hm.”

Regis smiled and raised his head. He took his phone again and began scrolling through his news and email. Nothing was really grabbing his attention, but he was just as happy to sit in silence. The living room had that early morning warmth that so nearly bordered the edge of stuffy, but Regis knew the air conditioning would kick in soon to alleviate this. Regardless, the silence was a heavy, familiar blanket that wrapped him up completely. And if he weren’t careful, it would lull him to sleep. It’s happened many times before.

Even still, with that in mind, he dared himself to linger in the silence for a while longer before he stood up to get on with his day. His shower was to the point; his time in the bathroom was mostly spent on his cleaning his teeth and tending to his hair. He cleaned up his mess before leaving for his bedroom. The weather promised to be humid if not a bit muggy. There was a promise of rain, but there was always a promise of rain in Novigrad. It usually wasn’t until the skies were beautiful and painterly that a storm suddenly brewed and the bottom fell out.

Before his wardrobe, Regis chose a grey button down shirt with white pinstripes, chocolate brown slacks, and cream coloured loafers. He added on a watch Dettlaff bought for him two holidays ago and slipped on a crow’s foot ring he had bought for himself at a flea market. He clipped one end of a chain to his wallet and the other to his belt loop before tucking his wallet into his right pocket. A dab of cologne on the center of his wrists, which he then rubbed just under his ears.

Keys? Yes. Phone? Of course. He scanned his dresser top, making sure there was nothing else he wanted to bring. Ah. Well. He reached for his forest green eyeglass case before checking that his glasses were in there. Perhaps this as well. Even if he didn’t wear the spectacles, it was nice to just have something to twiddle in his hand. He turned on his heel, grabbed his satchel from the repurposed coat rack next to his bedroom door, and exited. He headed downstairs and made use of his time by bothering Dettlaff with his presence in the annex.

“I’ll have to call someone,” Dettlaff said after a time. “There’s a lot of rust here I’ve never seen before, and it’s getting into the water.” He drew up to his full height and wiped his hand on a terry cloth rag. Looking up to the ceiling, he squinted and made a face. “I might have to do a bit of an examination myself. I’m noticing certain things that just shouldn’t be.”

“Like?” Regis stood up from the tub and walked over.

Dettlaff pointed at a spot just above his head. “Water stains. That shouldn’t be there. We renovated this place in fall.” He frowned deeply and ducked his head with a sigh. “I’ll have to get in touch with Federicco. Surely, he has some answers.”

“That is bizarre,” Regis said under his breath, stepping slightly out of the way as Dettlaff squeezed past him. “Do you think it was because of the rain?”

“If that’s the case, then we haven’t taken notice for at least a month.” Dettlaff looked around for his phone before patting himself down heavily. “Though, there shouldn’t have been a reason for us to worry in the first place.” he muttered, voice taking on a touch of irritation as he spoke.

At this point, Regis turned his attention to his friend and closed the space between them. He placed a hand on Dettlaff’s back and came to stand to the man’s side. “Well, we did our best, being the amateurs that we are. Perhaps there was just something we missed. Or it could be one of the many accidents that’s prone to happen when owning a home.”

Dettlaff made a motion with his hand as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “Or it’s age finally making itself known.”

“Well, not all of us can age with tact and grace. Most of us tend to do so noticeably and at the inconvenience of others. Our house, I dare say, should be no improvement.” Dettlaff scoffed, but it was light-hearted. He began dialing a number on his phone, and Regis patted him on the lower back. “Time?”

“12:40,” Dettlaff said as he brought his mobile to his ear. He began walking forward. “You should get ready for your friends.”

Regis looked down at himself and then over at the mirror. “I think I’m just as dressed up as I can be,” he said, taking a moment to fiddle with his collar. “Well. All the same.” He smoothed his hand down to his stomach before finally deciding to head out himself. “I’ll be outside. Bye if I don’t see you.”

“Have fun,” Dettlaff said. He was starting to wave when someone picked up the phone. His attention spiked, and he turned sharply to the side. “Yes, this is Dettlaff van der Eretein calling for Federicco. Is he in?”

Regis spared a final glance over his shoulder towards the ceiling and then to the toilet Dettlaff had wedged out of place. He shook his head slightly as his feet carried him along. He couldn’t wait to hear the price tag on this new project. Ah, but such was the pain and pleasure of home owning. Personally, after many years of being displaced, being able to experience either was an honour to him.

He found his way to their front stoop, sat down, and then made himself comfortable with a soft breath through his nose. He looked around at the parked cars and passers-by, the twin architecture dotting the area and the decorations his neighbours used to set themselves apart. There was the faintest hint of a breeze, but he felt someone blowing directly against his face would have had a more cooling effect. A dog barked from somewhere across the neighbourhood, and children’s laughter followed. Interesting how sound carried here…

Time passed peacefully with this ambience, but he knew his time was up when a champagne gold sedan parked at the very bottom of his hill. He could spot Triss’ car from anywhere. He stood up and began making his way down to her. He made it just as she stepped out from the driver’s side. Hearing his approach, she whipped around, curls of red crossing over her face as she did. She grinned when she saw Regis.

“Regis! And here I was about to come get you.”

“Ah, let an old man stretch his legs,” he said with a soft, reserved smile. “How are you?”

“Better days, better days.”

She opened her arms out for a hug. When he embraced her, she curled her arms under his own and pressed her palms against the height of his back. She squeezed; Regis laughed as he tightened the loose grip he had around her waist.

“But I’m better than fine now, knowing I’ll be hanging out with you and Ciri.” She looked skyward. “And it’s such a beautiful day too. It’s really perfect.” Looking to Regis again, she questioned, “Did Ciri tell you about the exhibit?”

“It seems she’s skipped all mention of it, and I’ve refrained from looking it up myself.”

“Oh! Well, I don’t want to ruin the mystery then.” She pulled away and motioned to her car. “Get in. Ciri said she just got to the train station, so we can meet her there.”

They entered the car. Triss asked Regis his preference of things to listen to, but when he seemed politely ambivalent, she put on a podcast about creative tabletop RPG applications of permafrost. She quartered the volume so that they could have a pleasant conversation. They danced around catching up and about what the exhibit was about for a while. Regis mentioned that Geralt seemed right at home, just as he should have been, and she brought up some funny things she heard while out dining. Eventually, they came to the topic of themselves. Triss, in her own words, didn’t have much to update in her own personal life. She had plans for the rest of the year, but this was her time, she said, to take things slow for now.

“I was burning the midnight oil,” she explained, “trying to make things work between me and the other professors. But eventually, I just said screw it. Now I’m resetting, taking some time for me, and focusing on getting the sources I need for my academic journal.”

“Good for you, Triss. If I can be a boon or burden in any of those veins, please let me know.”

Triss smirked and looked over to him from the corner of her eye. “Outside of some late night heart-to-hearts when your articulation bleeds into sheer verbosity, you couldn’t be a burden, Regis.” Adding to that, she sighed. “Though, you couldn’t be any more of a problem than some of my ‘peers.’ But I’m not worried. At the end of this semester, I’ll be at a new campus.”

“Does it tire you, not being anchored to a campus?”

“It used to, I think, when I was allowing myself to really reflect about the amount of projects I had flung myself into. But now? I actually like it. I’m still not at the ‘love it’ stages yet. The universities I’ve been to these days are too attached to their pecking order to lend many pleasant experiences, but I’m really enjoying my work.” She smiled, and it was beautiful. “I’m really finding my stride.”

“I’m happy for you, Triss. I really am.”

“What about yourself? You and Dettlaff still getting on?”

“We’re as thick as thieves, Dettlaff and I, but we’re fine. I’ve been trying to find a more… hm, satisfactory use of my time. I’ve taken to eccentric hobbies, reading old essays and books on ancient alchemy. I’ve been paid to lecture the undergraduates at Blenthiel Tech at some point in the fall. So, I’m looking forward to that as well.”

“Have you thought about that, being a professor?”

Regis chuckled. “After all the gossip you’ve fed to me over the years, I can’t say the thought much crosses my mind anymore.”

Triss gasped but ended up laughing herself. “Shoot. Looks like I lost the only person I’d be able to stand in this field before he even tried.”

A smile. “I might try it though. Dettlaff has propositioned me on that front as well. He has some old colleagues who are looking for a TA or a secondary. I suppose I could fill their spots every so often when they need me.”

“It’d be a start.” Triss gave a little shrug. “If nothing else, it beats idling around the house.”

Regis hummed and looked out the passenger window. “Indeed it does.”

Their conversation then gave way to thoughtful gaps of silence. At times, Regis would break it to ask if she had been to certain stores he saw, and each time when she said she hadn’t, he promised to take her one day.

“Just need a time and a place,” she said after the fifth time. “I can clear my schedule to match yours.”

Regis laughed softly. “Not much of a schedule to have when you’re retired, but.” He tapped his index fingers, rapidly but briefly, against his lap. “I’m sure we can work something out.”

When they were in the heart of Novigrad, they did hit traffic, as expected. Triss knew of a parking lot behind an antique and vintage bookstore that went largely unused. It was three blocks away from the train station, but Regis wasn’t opposed to the walk. Once more, he made sure he had everything before exiting the car. He closed the door; Triss locked up, and then, she dialed up Ciri just as they began walking.

“Hey, Cici. We’re on our way. Traffic hit pretty hard, so we’re walking from Twe Blath bookstore now.” She paused to listen, laughed, and then looked over to Regis. “We’re not complaining. Trust me; it’s better this way. ...Okay. ...Sure! See you in a bit.”

She hung up and pocketed her phone. Regis reached out his left hand, guarding her side as he stepped behind her and allowed a couple to pass them on the sidewalk. The taller of the two strangers nodded to them, and Regis turned to the gesture with a short nod of his own. Soon, he fell back to Triss’ side once again. They didn’t talk as much as they walked; Regis’ focus was set on the traffic all around them. Even for being a downtown spot, this side of town wasn’t usually so packed with activity. Traffic was troublesome, but rarely was it as thick as this.

Regis cocked a brow and glanced over to Triss. Was it because of this exhibit, he wondered. This was grabbing his interest in a new way now. Triss’ brows went up, and then she looked up at him.

“Yes?”

“Hmm. It’s nothing.” He looked forward and grabbed his satchel strap with one hand while turning his glasses case with the other. “Merely lost in thought.”

“Is that so?” She hip checked him and grinned when she earned a characteristic closed mouth smile from him. “Though since it’s you, I can’t be surprised.”

“Since it’s me? Well, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Only the highest, Regis.”

When they arrived at the station, there was a main building made of chrome and glass, a set of stairs on the outside that led down a level, and Ciri. She was standing a few feet away from the underground stairs, looking at her phone. Her hair had been pulled into the laziest bun Regis had ever seen on her, and her attempts to tame the stray strands were half-hearted at best.

Triss waited until they were a bit closer before cupping her hands around her mouth and calling out, “Cici!”

Ciri looked straight ahead and then around before finding the source of the voice. Her expression brightened like a sunrise, and she marched over towards them, meeting them halfway. Triss went in for a hug first, and Regis soon followed. When Ciri pulled back, she looked Regis up and down before asking,

“No bells?”

He laughed, touching the back of his hand to his mouth as his smile widened. “Ah.” He lowered his hand after a moment. “I’m afraid I left them at home.”

“Shame. It would have been interesting to see people’s faces when we waltzed in.” Ciri then moved to step between Regis and Triss; she hooked their arms with theirs and before looking from one to the other. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Triss tipped her head to touch it against Ciri before turning them towards the foot traffic. “Gonna be a bit rough crossing.”

“Good thing we have a buddy system,” Regis said. “Hard to lose each other.”

“Like I’m letting either of you go.” Ciri smiled and tugged them all forward. “Well then. No time to waste!”


End file.
